For The Love of Vampires
by Xenolord
Summary: The first of the Maria Despair series. Maria visits Castle Darkovia to settle some Buisness with Queen Safiria. Rated T for use of descriptive wordings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Adventure Quest characters except Maria (She's my AQ character).

Background: This came to me a while ago. In case you can't tell, I love Safiria. She's got huge…tracks of land. Seriously. She owns like, what? Thirty Hectacres of Darkovia? That's some huge tracks of land in my book. Anyway, enjoy.

For the Love of Vampires

One

Safiria sighed. She managed to sit down with great exertion. She was dead tired. No pun intended. She had been awake for going on two hundred and fifty hours now. In fact, she had not slept since the War of the Fangs began ten days ago. At it was showing. Her movements were painfully slow, and everything she did took ages. Even a blind person could see how sapping even the most mundane of activities were. It was so hurting to watch her go about her buisness, even Zorbak went out of his way to help her in any small way he could.

What little energy she could gather from her crippled and broken frame went right into her number two problem, next to the Werewolf King. E and his apprentices. They were young and inexperienced. From what Safiria could tell, they became overconfident in their skills and, in a dillusion of glory, went looking to destroy the oldest Vampire, Safiria. She always managed to put them in their place (The ground), but that last one almost killed her. Thankfully, Zorbak is always willing to spare an ounce or two of blood (Or, two pints in the case of last time. Moglins have an unusually large volume of blood. All ready a master of the Dark Arts, he was immune to the effects of Vamperism).

The last thing she wanted to hear was the knock at the door which came next.

"Milady, that's the door." Zorbak told her.

"I know it's the damn door! I'm dead, Zorbak, not deaf!" She barked. The moglin rebuttled instantly.

"You told me to inform you whenever someone was at the door. I'm just doing my job." He said. Safiria smiled, crouching over painfully to pet Zorbak on the head (Despite his repeated fiegned deaththrows when she did so). She smiled and muttered a soft, caring apology. She stood and went to the door. Zorbak bolted for the kitchen to run the dishwasher (With him in it). Safiria in the meantime settled to limp to the door. With as steady a hand as she could muster, she took the door handle, straightened her back, fiegned strength and opened the door. Standing on the other side was a young woman about the age of Robina, nineteen or twenty. She had seafoam green hair, red eyes and wore the distinct armor that distinquished her as a Guardian of Battleon. The woman smiled.

"May I help you?" Safiria asked, squeezing out the last bits of vocal dignaty she could muster. The woman answered promptly in a strong, upstanding tone.

"Maybe. My name is Maria Despair. I come seaking Queen Safiria." She gave the Vampire a once-over. "And judging by your stunning beauty, you, must be Queen Safiria." She finished with a confimed tone. Safiria smiled.

"Smart girl. Yes, I am Safiria. Do you come to my home on your own free will, or on buisness?"

"Buisness, I'm afraid. I come representing three destinct parties of Battleon. It's an offer I think you may find very lucrative." Safiria surveyed the woman called Maria. She came relativly light. No camping supplies. Someone had told her where to go. She came bearing no weapons, save the Guardian Blade which was dug into the ground beside her to the midpoint. As far as Safiria could tell, she was either not here for a fight, or was looking for one, and was being stupid about it. Either way, she posed no real threat. Safiria smiled, and motioned the Guardian in.

Safiria led Maria into the Main Parlor. She continued to asses her option with her 'guest'. With her intentions still unknown, she continued to treat Maria as a guest.

"Have a seat, my dear. Can I get you anything to eat? Drink?" Safiria asked. Maria thought for a second.

"Yes, please. Do you have any Fire Brandy?" The Guardian seemed nice enough. But that was the same thing she said about the last visitor she had. He only left after having all the blood drained from him. Zorbak was nice enough not to reanimate him.

"ZORBAK!" Safiria called. After a second or so pause, the little moglin came shuffling in soaking wet. Soap was foamed up in what little hair he had.

"You bellowed, Milady?" He asked, little bubbles or soap rising from his mouth when he spoke.

"Yes. Do we have any Fire Brandy left from your mother's visit?" Safiria smiled at the thought of Zorbak's mother. A sweet old, unassuming lady. She was always calling Zorbak "Zorry-Poo", a name Safiria found absolutly hilarious. He walked back into the kitchen to look.

"Yes we do. And she's not my mother. She's… an aquaintaince I made to keep a low profile. Yea." He called thought, a hint of embarrasment shining through. "I suppose you'll want me to pour a glass, won't you?" He continued. Safiria didn't have to ask. Zorbak came in holding a tall wine glass of the thick, flame-colored liquid. It's called "Fire Brandy" because it was a favorite with Drakonnan. Maria can't get enough of it either. The Guardian took the drink and thanked the moglin, who promptly went back to finish his spin in the dishwasher. Maria sipped the cool drink.

"I thank you. Now, on to buisness; if I may." The Guardian spoke. Safiria smiled and motioned her on. "I have here;" she started, pulling a folded letter from the breastplate of her armor. She set the drink between her legs and unfolded it. She held the paper in one hand and her drink in the other. "A message from Sir Galanoth of the Dragonslayers. Should I read it, or do you wish to study it?" Maria asked in a friendly tone, trying to warm up to the Vampire.

"I should like to read it, if that's fine by you." Safiria said, trying to stay ahead of the Guardian.

"Quite all right." Maria replied, handing her host the letter, taking another sip of her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"'To Queen Safiria of the Vampires.'" Safiria began. "'I am Galanoth, Head of the Order of Dragonslayers. It has come to my attention that several young initiates to the Order of Vampireslayers have come your way in hopes of gaining the favor of E, their leader. Despite his warnings, they still come. I have arranged a guard to stay with you in these troubled times. While I understand you are under siege by a certain group of lycans, you are also troubled by humans who do nothing but prolong the length of the War of the Fangs. And so, your guard will trouble themselves with any problems that may come visit you.'" Safiria stopped reading about midway through the letter. It looked authentic, but she still had her doubts. She stared at the Guardian. "' I am sending this to you and only you because, unlike the werewolves, the Vampire citizens of Battleon actually serve a purpose. This purpose is the population control of several troublesome animals that are pains even for experienced Guardians. You are vital to the survival, safety and security of everyone in Battleon. And so, your safety and security takes top priority. Your guard shall be arriving shortly after this letter.'" She stopped again and re-read the contense. She was reading right, and Galanoth was speaking the same language as her, but she still didn't understand what he ment by 'vital to the survival, safety and security of everyone in Battleon.' That part still confused her.

"Confused?" Maria asked, setting the drink on the table before her.

"Slightly. Who is the guard Galanoth mentioned?" Safiria questioned, putting the letter down.

"Well, it was going to be MegaPrime, but he got mauled by a Werewolf on the way here. I happened across his horribly mangled corpse, found this letter and decided to deliver it myself. I also happened across the Werewolf who mauled Prime. Turned him into Puppy Cutlets. So, I guess I'm going to take MegaPrime's place as your guard. If that's okay." Maria droned. Safiria gave the girl another once over.

"All right. But what else are you capable of?"

"Well, I'm far better then MegaPrime could ever be. I have over thirty confirmed Werewolf kills, uh, three vampires, but they started it." She explained.

"Yes, most of the fledglings do have an annoying habbit of picking fights they can't win. Sorry about that." Safiria appologized.

"That's okay. I don't know if you read the bit where I have to do whatever you ask until you say I can go. And don't worry. I don't exploit loopholes. If you say I'm dismissed, I'm not going to translate that as go home, unless that's what you mean. I'm not that way. MegaPrime might of, but not me." Maria smiled. Safiria's heart was put to rest. She was sure the Guardian was not here to kill her.

"'We hope our guard can be of assistance. Signed Galanoth, Head of the Order of Dragonslayers, Atrix von Krieger, Captian of the Guardians, and E, Head of the Order of Vampireslayers.' Signatures for all of them. Must be authentic. Okay. I trust you. The first thing you can do is get Zorbak out of the dishwasher." Safiria droned, looking over her shoulder into the kitchen. Maria smiled, said 'yes ma'am' and walked through the door into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a rather open room with little except a white door where an annoying hum was emmitnating. Maria pulled the door open. A little blue mass of moglin slid out of the crevass and onto the floor. He was clearly dizzy, as he was looking all around the room with a dazed grimace.

"Is the ride over, mommy?" He asked dreamily.

"Yes, it is. Dry off and come into the parlor." Maria replied, trying not to laugh.

"He does that whenever I touch him in any affectionate way. Of course, he's never actually cone the entire course without having a change of heart. New record, Zorbak." The moglin said nothing, except walked into the room (He was walking very crooked, like one would walk after getting off of the Gravitron 9000) He had a towel wrapped around his head as he attempted to dry his fur. He only succeeded in running head-long into the door frame. He fell over, his legs flailing around as he tried to right himself.

Safiria, while Maria was busy laughing at Zorbak's misfortune, attempted to stand up and go to her room to sleep. It didn't quite workout that way. She stumbled and fell to the ground, knocking several items off of the table (Maria's drink was spared). The Guardian ran to her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Safiria came to slowly. She was still very weak, but she could move all her limbs. Maria was sitting on the chair next to her bed. She was happily chewing away on a sandwich Zorbak had, reluctantly, made her not ten minutes ago. (She had given the Moglin a friendly rub on the head and a quick kiss. The moglin began belly crawling out of the room coughing and choking out "Bath! I need a BATH!")

"Morning. Sleep well?" Maria asked. Safiria managed a weak smile. She was, for the first time, grateful to see someone new. What if she was not there when the vampire took her fall? A thought she didn't want to think .

"Still a bit tired, but yes, very well. How long have you been there?" She asked trying to sit up. Maria smiled, closing her eyes kindly.

"I haven't moved from this spot for two days. Since you collaspes. Well, I have for certain nessecities. Food, water, relief. That kind of thing. But more or less, I've been here." The Guardian finished her sandwich and put the plate under her chair. This was the first time she was truly happy. Safiria, that was. She had met someone, finally, who wanted to help her more then hurt her.

"You're so kind, Maria. What would I do without you?" Safiria noticed her guest had removed her armor. She was wearing a white tanktop and denim shorts. Her socks when all the way up her legs, ending at her knees. She wasn't wearing any shoes nor gloves of any kind. Something unusual of Guardians, who usually dressed head-to-toe, leaving nothing exposed save their faces. Even those were, on occasion, helmeted. Maria had her legs crossed at her ankles and was swinging them back and forth like a socked pendulum. Dressed this way made the Guardian far more approachable, and she seemed more, human, more feminine.

"Care for a drink?" The Guardian asked, interrupting Safiria's thought process. The vampire looked to the end table where a tall, ornately decorated goblet made it's home.

"Oh, no. I don't drink much. Thank you, though." She didn't drink anything except something she didn't want to press on Maria.

"Oh, I think you'll like it. Took forever to actually convice Zorbak to attack me. For a necromancer, he doesn't like to do much attacking. Maybe he preferrs the necromancing to the killing." Maria mused. Then, the smell hit her. She could sniff out what she desired most. Blood. She managed to gather enough strength to scoot over to look inside the goblet. Sure enough, it was filled to the brim with the crimson liquid.

"How did you…" She began, but stopped when she noticed the gash that ran from her wrist to her elbow. She had actually drew her own blood to feed someone who was hated amongst men for being monsters. Without another word, she snatched up the goblet and began to drink from it. As Maria watched she was reminded of one of her friends, Crystal Lion the first time she tried Yulgar's 'special blend'. She thought it was some kind of new potion capable of healing all wounds. It turned out to be a new form of alcohol. A very strong, potent and very foul smelling alcohol. Well, Yulgar poured a huge stien full of it, and like nothing, Crystal downed all of it.

She was drunk for a month afterwards, and Amani actually managed to convince her to give Maria a lap dance. (Something Maria furiously tried to decline from. Which was difficult due to Maria's own state of intoxication.) Grodd's face was beet red.

The clink of Safiria putting the goblet back on the table knocked Maria back into the now. She looked at her host. She appeared much stronger. What little color she had left in her skin had returned, and she could tell she was feeling better. The vampress used her tongue to mop up the remainder that was clinging for dear life onto her lips.

"Ohhh." Safiria moaned. "I feel like a new vampire! Like day one!" She tossed the covers off of her body and hopped out of bed. She cracked her back and neck to loosen up. "Thank you. I owe you my unlife twice all ready."

"Twice?" Maria asked, slightly confused.

"Well, my best guess to why that werewolf was out here in the first place was to try to attack me. And in my previous condition, if may just have well done so. Therefore, in killing it, you have saved my unlife. And in providing so much blood without a single consideration for your own life, you have saved me again. How can I ever repay you? I have so little earthly possessions, I'm afraid I cannot pay you…" Safiria explained.

"Nonsense. I need no payment. Your gratetude is enough for me." She smiled. Safiria hugged Maria, trying to ignore the scent of blood that was so pungent on her. As for the Guardian, she found if odd to be held in such a way. Expecially by another woman. She was happy nontheless to have helped someone. She had, after all, vowed to protect anyone who needed protected. The very foundation of Guardianship. She returned Safiria's embrace.

"SAFIRIA! ARE YOU UP YET?" A small voice came from downstairs. "FOR A DEAD GIRL YOU SLEEP WAY TOO MUCH!" It continued. It was Zorbak. He was calling from the parlor. Safiria released Maria and turned to the door. She shook her head, holding her happy expression, then bellowed throught the door:  
"I'M UP YOU UNGRATEFUL MIDGIT!" Maria cleaned her ears with her little finger. She had quite the voice. She even sounded refined while she was mindlessly shouting through about five different obstructions to the moglin downstairs. The Guardian stood and opened the door, and shouted after Safiria finished.

"She's feeling better now!" Safiria was feeling better. The drink so graciously provided by Maria had supercharged her with newfound energy. She could still smell her blood. It was coming off of the gash in her arm.

"Is that going to be okay?" The vampire asked, taking up Maria's arm.

"This, oh, yea!" She started, trying to put Safiria's mind at ease. "I heal up faster then a starfish! I'll be fine in a couple of days. Just you see." She smiled again, waving the problem away.

"Here, let me fix it for you. You'll never even know it was there."  
"Well…okay…" Maria said uneasily. The vampire pulled her arm up to her mouth, slowly opened her lips, and drew her tounge up the cut. As it passed, the wound was gone. Just like it was never there. A strange sensation bolted up Maria's arm, into her spine, then made a permanent pit-stop at her heart. Apparently, the same thing had happened to Safiria.

The Guardian didn't know what to think, let alone say. She was too stunned to move. She just kept her arm poised there. She felt cold inside. But not a normal wintery cold. It was more of an affectionate cold. Like she had just realized a piece of her was missing, and that piece was holding her arm.

Something similar had happened to Safiria. Her instincts stopped working. The only feeling she had ever felt, her desire for blood, had completely faded. For that select moment, she had felt human. The first time she had done so in over three hundred years.

"I don't suppose you have any other…old wounds that need patched, do you?" The vampire asked, squinting suggestivly at Maria. Who said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I-I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" Maria stammered. She was starting to get nervous. She knew she started to care in some faximily of the word for Safiria, but she wasn't quite sure what she was hinting at.

"Well, I'll just take a look, shall I?" The vampire asked, dropping her arm and advancing on her. After she had come within contact with the Guardian, she reached back, worked her hands under her shirt and felt up and down her back. A surge of some strange pleasure sensation ran up Maria's back. Playfully, the red-dressed Safiria lightly raked her nails down Maria's back, loosening her nerves.

"I'm starting to get slightly nervous." Maria stated to blatently obvious. They were the same height, Safiria and Maria. The vampress continued to work her hand up and down her "guest's" back, trying to figure out if she was making some kind of romantic impact on her.

"You should relax some. You'd be surprised what a little streach could do for you. They work wonders. Here. Like this." She pretended to streach out her neck, but instead, inched closer to kiss Maria. The Guardian stood her ground. She was trying to asses Safiria's intentions. Maybe she should have started assesing earlier.

The vampire pressed her lips firmly against Maria's. She pulled her arms out from under her shirt and placed one on the back of her head, under her seafoam green hair. The other one just idely rubbed up and down Maria's back. Safiria closed her eyes and continued to keep her lips pressed. Although making no inclination to stop the affair, Maria made no inclination to condone the action either.

"You should open up some, dear. Expand your horizons a little." Safiria cooed, pulling away, her eyes still tight shut. Her mouth was not three inches from Maria's. She wanted to stay close. Reluctantly, Maria brought her hands up from her side and grabbed the woman's waist, kissing Safiria. Safiria, allthewhile, was enjoying the entire process. She had never been kissed in her life. No one had known her long enough to get that far, and others that did, ran at the first mention that she was a vampire. She never had the time for a steady relationship.

After a time, Safiria pulled away and walked to the door. She drew up a chain she wore around her neck. It had a gold key on the end. She used it to lock up the door, throwing it somewhere behind her. The black-haired beauty gave her partner the 'come and get me' look and walked away from the door. Maria followed, walking slightly faster then the leader. After a bit of "running away", the woman in the red dress sat on her bed and looked into her "attacker's" eyes. The Guardian then proceeded to sit next to her, taking a firm hold of the woman's shoulders and kissed her again, this time, letting her tongue free. Both Safiria's and Maria's tongue's met midway and started to intermix. While not exactly paying attention, Maria could still taste the irony flavor of her own blood. Even though she was human, she loved it. Maybe it was a 'caught up in the moment' pleasure, but she loved it.

Intoxicated by each other's presence, they fell over onto their sides, still joined in sensual bliss. The Guardian worked her way up Safiria's back to find the zipper to her dress. She pulled it down slightly, just enough to get her hands in and feel her skin. It was warm. Almost as if her heart still beat. She inhaled, letting the moment into her soul through all available entrances. She could feel all of her undead frame. She could just barely place her hands on her spine. A good sign of physical fitness. The Guardian had difficulting picturing Safiria under her pounds and pounds of garments she wore, but she tried.

"Are you sure about this, Maria?" Safiria asked in between Maria's kisses. The Guardian said nothing but began to bite playfully at the vampire's neck. A guesture that Safiria found most amusing and wonderful. She let out a pleasured moan and gripped tighter onto the Guardian's back. Even though her entire nervous system had become almost as dead as she was, she could feel the heat of her lips pressed to her neck. Before anything could continue, there came a knock at the door.

"You two have been very quiet up there. Is everything okay? Not like I care, or anything." Zorbak asked. Safiria spoke so Maria wouldn't stop biting her neck.

"Go away Zorbak."

"What the—Did you lock this door! I specifically said not to lock the door!" Maria and Safiria ignored the tiny Moglin's rants and continued on their merry way. Safiria picked Maria's head up and gave her a loving stare.

They were, officially, in love with one another. While Maria found the concept odd and slightly disturbing at first, she loved the feelings she had for the woman before her. Safiria opened her mouth, bearing her fangs. She raked them up Maria's neck without piercing the fleash. A surge of pleasure assailed the Guardian's senses. She closed her eyes to take in the pleasure of the moment.

"Maria…" Safiria began, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Yes?" The Guardian replied, returning her guesture. There came a slight pause as Safiria massaged her partner's neck lovingly.

"Do you love me?" She asked, staring into the Guardian's blood ruby eyes. She smiled, licked her neck and replied in a caring tone.

"Always. And forever. My love will never fade. Even if I die. I will love you in death, as you love me in death."

"I kenw it. I knew you loved me." She righted herself into a sitting position and took down her hair. It fell down past her shoulders and ended just below her lower back. "Just let me slip into something…nicer. You wait here, kitten. I'll be back sweet and soon. I promise." She stood and walked into an ajoining room.

Several moments passed as Maria waited for her lover to return. Those several minutes drug on for days…years even. She longed for Safiria to return. The moment then came. The vampire had emerged from the room. She had removed her heavy gown and was now wearing red silk lingerie.

"I've been saving this for years. I'm surprised it's intact. I hope you like it." Safiria said walking sexily towards the Guardian.

"Like it? I love it." Maria replied, standing to meet her halfway. The Guardian took hold of her face and kissed her lovingly, never missing a beat. Safiria, still locked in the lover's exchange, walked back towards the bed. While Maria sat down, the Vampire wrapped her legs around her waist, still kissing Maria. Her breasts were pressed firm to Maria's and she could feel the Guardian's heartbeat through both of their bodies. This was a warm and welcome feeling for one so long dead. It made her feel alive again. Less hated.

"Do you think of me often, dearest?" the living one asked. "Do you dream of me?"

"All the time." The undead one responded. "I dream of you when I dream. What do I do in your dreams, sweetheart?" Safiria continued. Maria chuckled.

"What all suade kittens do, dearest. On hands and knees…" She started, inhaling the sensual perfume the vampire had put on. "You lap up the milk of me." She continued, feeling the weight of her partner on her lap. "And we purr, dearest. Like dragonflies buzzing around frog's bellies." She had finished, putting her tongue into her partner's mouth.

Safiria pushed Maria into a lying position on the bed and went to a kneel. She was now squatted over Maria, looking down lovingly at her. Tonight, she would become lonely no more.

With dignaty and grace. The vampire reached back and unclasped her bra, letting it drop onto Maria's chest.

A\N: Well, that's it! I tossed out the last two chapters because does not accept hentai fiction! But fear not! I shall repost this on complete, unedited and unabridged! Check there for the full story, and see how far Maria and Safiria's love will go! Plus, there will be a real ending. Not a crappy cliffhanger.


	5. Prologue Redux

Author's Note: This is NOT a continuation of FtLoV, but simply a re-write. I will be adding it to the end of the original FtLoV, and will NOT be replacing the original. I just... missed a few things, and decided to rewrite it. Tell me which one you prefer.

For The Love of Vampires

Prologue

Darkovia. A forest plunged into eternal night from the magicks of evil and good alike. A place ridden with Vampires... Werewolves... Gigantic beetles with cross-bows strapped to their backs... creatures of unimaginable horror. The canopy of trees which cover the dark forest is an omen to all who would enter alive... for nothing that ever enters alive... leaves that way.

"Augh... so cold..." A lone figure shivered in her armor, the cape on her back snapping roughly in the wind. Running a hand through her hair, the figure sighed. "Can't believe I got conned into this AGAIN." She swore loudly and trekked through the forest once more, holding her head high, and her arms close to her chest.

"Oh god... the pain... the stabbing knives of pain! Someone kill me... or... at least get me some green tea to ease the pain... or a Klondike bar... anything... I can't feel my third arm!" A voice called down the road some. Sprawled out under a tree was a shadowy figure. Running to the figure's aid, the girl crouched down.

"Hey, hey hey. It's okay. I'm here. What happened?" The girl asked.

"It was horrible... No man should be subjugated to this... ohhhhhh..." He moaned pathetically.

"What was horrible?" The woman continued.

"My armor... he dented my armor! That bag of fleas!" The girl scrutinized the man closer, trying not to curse the low light.

"Hey! You're not hurt you faker!" The woman scowled harshly.

"But... but my armor! The Werewolf dented the crap outta my armor!" He reached into a pack at his side. "Take this... It's a letter to Safiria... the Vampire Queen... I was to deliver it... but I can't go on..."

"You can too! There's nothing the matter with you!"

"But! The armor! I can't be seen in dented armor!" The woman snatched the letter from his hand.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, standing and moving her hair away.

"M-MegaPrime... the greatest fighter on Lore."

"More like the biggest wimp. When you get back, tell them I had to bail your ass out of the fire!" The girl barked.

"Wh-what's your name?" MegaPrime continued to whine about his dented armor. The girl smirked, a smile which anyone could see, even in the dark, dreary Darkovian night.

"My name's Maria Despair. And don't you forget it." She spun on her heel and continued onwards. "Oh... wait..." She turned back to MegaPrime. "You... uh... don't happen to know where this Safiria lives, do you?"

"Yes. You see that rock over yonder? The one which resembles a mighty fist with the index and pinky fingers raised in praise to the Creator Himself?" MegaPrime rambled.

"Looks like someone rockin' out to me." Maria muttered.

"Quite. If you follow the path before it, you will come to a fork. A sign will tell you to the left is certain doom, to the right is painful certain doom. Take the certain doom path, follow it to the large castle there. There, that is where the Vampire lives..."

"Thanks Prime." Maria walked off, her Guardian Blade strapped to her back.

"Oh, and Maria?" MegaPrime continued. Maria turned. "Cover your neck!"

-Fork In The Road-

"MegaPrime wasn't screwing with me. 'Certain Doom' and 'Painful, Certain Doom'. Give the creator of this sign the Hospitality of the Year award..." Sucking in her fear, Maria followed the path she was pointed to. There came a gust of wind from behind her. She unsheated the weapon and span around. "Hello?!" She called.

"So... another seeks the path of redemption..." A growling voice droned. Maria frowned, her breathing evident. "Ha ha... I sense your fear, little one..." Another gust of wind and a Werewolf materialized behind her. "Tell me, little one, what brings you to the lair of my enemies? Hum?" Maria smirked.

"I bring a message for the Vampire Queen."

"KSSH!" The Werewolf hissing at the title. "You seek only DEATH then! Vampires owe nothing to Lore... and they give nothing back, either! But..." The Werewolf smiled. "But I know of somewhere you can go... somewhere were you will be welcomed... with open arms... Follow me, if you will..." The Werewolf began walking down the "Painful, Certain Doom" path.

"I really have to deliver this letter, doggy. I'll not be long, and I'll be leaving the forest. Probably for good." The Werewolf didn't like the sound of that too much.

"FOLLOW ME! Or you will perish! The world needs not another Vampire running around, ruining all!" He was getting rather testy.

"Hummmm..." Maria streached out, placing her hand on her chin. "I think that's a:" She jammed her thumb onto her nose and wiggled her fingers making an aweful "Mmmmmbbblaugh!" sound, while sticking her tongue out. The Werewolf's eyes seethed with rage.

"FOOL! If you will not join, then you will die!" He shouted. "I'll take care you you first, and after I feast on your carcass, I will be dining on Vampire Queen! HA!" He leapt into the air, claws flourished. Maria looked at him and smiled. He brought his claws down, which was blocked rather effortlessly. The blade of Maria's weapon glowed an emerald green as a shadow cast a darker hue across the forest. The earth shook as a huge dragon landed behind Maria.

"Puny little creten. Prepare to feel Luke-Warm Justice! With whipped cream and a cherry on top!" The dragon, now identifiable as the overly-friendly and catch-phrase stealing Guardian Dragon, bellowed, a huge ball of Element X forming in it's mouth. Maria crouched down and covered her head as the blast struck the Werewolf dead center. Looking up, she saw the beast disintergrate into nothing, the ashes blowing away with the wind. Maria smiled, and turning to the Guardian Dragon, she spoke.

"Thanks, man!"

"It's all good in the hood." He replied, taking off. Maria smiled, and continued on to the castle.


End file.
